nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Totte Mitsumete
Totte Mitsumete (夜伽 把手 Mitsumete Tote) is the infamous "Mind-Reading Stalker" of Kuusou no Sekai. She abhors privacy and owns a mansion which acts as a prison for dangerous youkai. General Information Personality Totte is known as one of the most intelligent beings in Kuusou no Sekai, with a scope of knowledge surpassing even the gods themselves. Her personality is uncomfortably serious and cold with almost no hints of happiness, and her personal philosophy is that privacy is an outdated concept that needs to be abolished. Abilities ;Manipulation of boundaries Note: She only had the following 2 abilities in Night Creatures in a Mansion to Mirage of Venerable Fortunes's continuity; it's unknown if she still has them during Ancient Rain Road: ;See anything from anywhere Totte is capable of seeing where any object is. However, this comes with the limitation that she needs to know where the object is before she can see it. ;Teleporting Material Totte is also able to teleport material from anywhere. This could range from small material to big and heavy material. Using this ability often leads Totte exhausted because of the amount of magical energy it uses. Character Basis Name Totte (把手) is the Japanese word for "grip". Her last name, Mitsumete (夜伽) means "vigil". Design Totte's gloomy and serious personality and being a satori youkai prior to Ancient Rain Road is based on Satori Komeiji, from the Touhou Project. Both wear similar color palettes and live in a fancy Western mansion. Like Satori, Totte is also disliked by many people. Totte's hat seems to be inspired in Koishi Komeiji, Satori's younger sister and fellow satori. She is also an ancient youkai that watches over the land she lives in and can see everything that goes on, similar to Yukari Yakumo, who also manipulates gaps with eyes on the inside. Background Information Totte is widely known in Kuusou no Sekai as one of the most terrifying and dangerous youkai; she's earned the nickname "Mind-Reading Stalker" from the general populace. As a step in realizing her goal of abolishing privacy, Totte built a state-of-the-art prison to lock away anyone who poses a threat to her plans. Through many years of research, she was able to learn the technology behind negating magic and incorporated this technology into her prison to ensure no one could escape. Role Night Creatures in a Mansion Totte's mansion where she locks up criminals is suspicious, so Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi go to investigate. Even with all of her strength and intelligence, Totte wasn’t able to stop the girls from trespassing on her mansion. After they defeat the guard, Tenshi Megami; Totte fights against them in an attempt to drive them out of her mansion. However, she was completely unable to challenge another intruder approaching her mansion: Kaoru Fumetsu. The vampire came at the best possible time, with the intention to break out his cousin and fellow vampire, Taeko Yuhara, who had been imprisoned for her past misdeeds. He completely destroyed a section of the mansion and successfully escaped with Taeko; he even gave other extremely powerful prisoners the chance to escape due to the collateral damage. Since Totte was weakened after being defeated by the two humans, she watched all of these events unfold before her in complete frustration, bitter at her inability to take action. Border of Heaven The alien Nozomi Hachirobei wanted to create her own space empire. She befriended the space youkai Kukyo Konen who had the powers to do so. Without asking for Nozomi's motives and happy to have a new friend, Kukyo constructed the space empire the alien wanted, with the Northern Lights as an added bonus. However Miko, Ritsuka and Kaeru Shiawase are warned by the ghost Iyona Gensai about Nozomi's plans. Iyona gives them the advice to ask the help either from the fox Orika Kagawa or from Totte. Orika refuses to help the girls, so they go to Totte's mansion. Since Totte can see everything that happens outside her realm, she already knew that the heroines were looking for her and possibly about Nozomi's plans too. However, she challenges them to a fight first. Afterwards, Totte transports them to space successfully. Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Since the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion, Totte has been on a quest to find and seize her rebellious prisoners. She's recently set her sights on the Mirage Park, which seems particularly suspicious. It's revealed that shortly after the events of the previous games, Totte lost the ability to read minds because somebody stole her third eye. Few know the details and Totte opted not to publicly reveal the loss at all in an effort to stay intimidating to the masses. Totte forces her way into the amusement park only to discover that the place is not an amusement park and just looked like it because of Asako Zairyoo's magic. After beating the managers of all the attractions, she goes to the Morgana Ruins at the end of the park and meets the leader, Karen Fujimoto, an idealist kirin who wishes to overthrow the gods so that youkai and humans would receive blessings equally. Totte recognizes her as one of her old prisoners so she challenges Karen to a fight. In the end, Karen and her followers later leave to come up with a new plan, but not before abandoning the Mirage Park. A little later, there's a field of void consuming the abandoned park and threatening to consume the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. It turns out to be Mu Kaede Zhoaku, one of Karen's "followers". Mu is a former great being who was turned into a doppelganger by the gods and it's also the one who stole Totte's eye. She's now convinced that if she envelops Kuusou no Sekai in complete void, she'll have nothing to reflect and she'll regain her true personality. That certainly won't do, so Totte beats her up. Ancient Rain Road Category:Characters Category:Characters from Night Creatures in a Mansion Category:Characters from Border of Heaven Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Ancient Rain Road Category:Final Bosses